Figure It out
by Blackfeather134
Summary: Max and Fang have forgotten their past..and each other. The rest of the flock remembers though. What happens when Max starts going to school where Fang does? Lemon in later chapter. Max, Fang and Iggy are 17. Nudge is 14. Gazzy is 11 and Angel is 9.
1. Meet and Greet

The only POV are: Max, Fang, Angel, and Nudge

Max POV

Well. First day of high school seemed bad enough… now I have to be separated from my best friend! What the heck is wrong with these people? While I'm walking down the hall I start thinking about how stupid this idea was. Well, I have 1 friend who is moving and nobody else…oh yeah and my sister Ella. She's so lucky with her perfect hair and perfect face and perfect body and me… I'm just ugly. I mean dirty blonde hair with tints of brown in it. While Miss. Perfect walks with her copper toned hair with hints of copper and ginger highlights. Lucky, I sometimes get jealous but I'm almost never thinking about her. What? Not like you don't get jealous over other people!

I mean seriously back off. Lie off the hater Ade and get a li- next thing I notice I'm on the ground. Then two warm, strong but gentle, hands are on my shoulders. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I was distracted. Please don't be hurt!" a voice says apologetically When I open my eyes I see dark black eyes looking into mine. Wow, are those beautiful eyes or what? Um, I never said that now shut up! "I'm fine thanks." I say as I get up I realize he doesn't take his hands off my shoulders. "You can let go of me now, I said I'm fine." I say as I shrug his hands off.

As soon as I started walking to my next class I realized he was following me. So I started walking faster and faster until I made it to homeroom. I took my seat and put my books away when I looked up…there he was again! What a stalker, I don't even know this guy why did he follow me.

He walks up to my desk and puts my phone on my desk. "You dropped this." He said, as I noticed him panting. "Thanks." I didn't know what to say after that so I just started looking out a window and hummed my favorite song, Dynamite by Taio Cruz.

Fang POV

I feel so bad about running into her. I wonder how I could make it up to her. So I grabbed her phone out of her pocket as she started walking. I entered my phone number in her contacts including my name. I think she's new to this school so I might as well be her 1st friend. Then I started after her and she started walking faster when she noticed me. I went into my homeroom and handed her, her phone. "You dropped this." I said but not telling her my crazy plan I'm unfolding. "Thanks" she said after she started staring out a window humming my favorite song, Dynamite by Taio Cruz.

So "That's my favorite song!" I said just to get some conversation to happen. "Yeah? Mine too." I took out my phone and put the song on then started to text her number that I so sneakily put into my phone. Heh heh.

To: girl

From: Fang Walker

Hi. I noticed your new here.

To: Fang Walker

From: Max Ride

Hi… Yes I'm new and who are you?

To: Max Ride

From: Fang Walker

I'm Nick Walker but everyone calls me Fang.

To: Fang Walker

From: Max Ride

Oh but how did you get my number?

To: Max Ride

From: Fang Walker

Easy I'm sitting right next to you and just handed you your phone that I may or may not have gotten your number off of.

"Miss Ride! We do not use cell phones in class, please bring it up here. Would you like to read it aloud or do you want me to keep your phone the rest of the week." Mr. Fergusin yelled at Max.

I sat down next to her in an empty chair. "You might want to go read it aloud." I whispered so quietly only another bird kid could hear. She nodded and stood up walking to the front of the classroom.

She read the texts aloud little did I remember my name was mentioned in those texts.

"Hmm... Fang Walker please come here. Give me your phone." Darn she still doesn't know it was me texting her… crap! I stood up though and handed him my phone and she glared at me but kind of smiled a little. I smiled back and then I knew for sure that I officially made it as her 1st friend. Score!

Max POV

He's so sweet, and handsome, gentle, muscular, dark, oh yeah and hot! His smile made me melt like butter. It was like a half smirk. Oh well a hottie like him is sure to have a girlfriend already. His longish black hair and olive skin was so…different. After class was over and I went to creative designing. I noticed he had walked next door to inventive writing.

So after 3rd bell I walked up to him and went to lunch with him. His name is Nick Walker but kids call him Fang for some reason. Even the teachers call him Fang. Oh well Ella waved for me to come over to her. "I'll be right back" I told Fang as I sorta walked over to Ella's table "So I see you've made…1 friend. Max come on at least make a friend that's not emo or a girl!" Ella whisper yelled at me.

So I walked back over to Fang and some girl tripped me causing me to fall onto the ground face first into my food. I started to cry as everyone laughed at me and ran outside the lunch room and into a space between some lockers. I sat there crying for a while until Fang come back with a bruised cheek and some girl was with him.

"This is Nudge. Nudge this is Max." Fang introduced us. "Fang, what happened to her?" Nudge asked "Hillary tripped her and made her fall into her food." Fang explained. "Oh. Well sweetheart Hillary is just a jerk ok. In fact most of the popular kids are. Hillary is just queen of all jerks." She said before we all giggled a little. "Well I have detention later so I can sit here for a while." Fang told me. Nudge nodded and got up to go back to lunch.

"What happened to your cheek?" I asked after Nudge left. "Oh is it bruised? Well after you left I went and yelled at Hillary but then Sam her boyfriend punched me in the cheek so a punched him really hard in the gut so then I got detention." He explained. He rubbed my back after I came out of the locker space and I like totally freaked. "Don't touch my back! Stay away from me! You're going to kill me!" I yelled and he quickly took his hand off my back and backed away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Why would I kill you?" He sounded depressed now. "Oh, I, um…nothing!" I got up and ran out the school's front doors and into nearby woods.

Fang POV

Well that was odd first she can hear my bird kid whisper now she doesn't want me touching her back. Man she ran fast too. This is very…odd. Oh well I got to head to detention later then I'll look for her. As I walk down the hallway I see Ella and Iggy the pretty couple or whatever and run over to Ella. "Ella what is wrong with Max and why do you want to talk to her all the time?" I asked her. "Well I don't know maybe she just got embarrassed in front of every kid in school and she's my sister." She explained.

"No I mean she started freaking out when I touched her back." I said. "Oh um…she'll tell you when she wants to." She said quickly then walked quickly away.

After detention I ran outside almost as fast as Max. I ran into the woods next to our school and looked for a while when I saw her sitting in a tree. I popped out my wings quickly and made a silent landing on a branch close behind her and hid my wings again quickly. "Hey there you are! Why'd you run off like that?" I said behind her. Apparently that scared and she fell out of the tree.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I said hopping out of the tree. She stood up and started talking "I'm fine. It's just I need to tell you something. Or at least show you something." "Okay show or tell away." I encouraged her to hurry.

She stepped back and 13ft, wingspan, wings came out of her spine they were white at the bottom and ¾ of her wing in general was white and the top ¼ was copper colored but the white part was brown speckled. What I take inventive writing doesn't mean I'm passing it. "I have something to show you too." I let my wings uncurl and I think her jaw dropped at my 15ft. wingspan, all black wings.

I smiled and her cheeks turned red. I pretended not to notice but I liked it. Then that is when it all hit me. She doesn't wear make-up. She doesn't like school. She wears ripped jeans and t-shirts with denim jackets. She's different than all the other senior girls at our school. She's from the school too. After she went home I did the same and checked my blog, then fell asleep.

Max POV

I felt bad for getting Fang in trouble. Well I guess he did it to himself. He took my phone...I think and caused that mess, but I didn't mean to flip out when he touched me. Oh well. I was about to go to sleep when I suddenly got this great idea. I uncurled my wings and flew through my open window towards the school. That's when I realized Mr. Fergusin left his classroom windows open. Stupid teacher. I land silently in his classroom. I walk over to his desk and find the phones he...collects. I found an all-black phone with a picture of the word "Fang" as the screen saver so I figured that was Fang's phone and I grabbed it.

That's when I heard the sound of someone trying to get in through the door. I quickly hid under 's desk in fear of getting caught. Then a black figure walked inside the classroom. I held my breath to save my life.

The dark figure got closer until I felt exposed when the figure lifted up Mr. Fergusin's desk and threw it across the room damaging lots of stuff in the room. Then the figure picked me up and pinned me against the wall holding my hands against the wall with only 1 hand. The other hand curled into a fist and punched me hard in the gut. I got a closer look at him…it was…Ari!

Ari swiftly grabbed my leg and snapped in two. I yelped in pain as he dropped me to the floor. He finished me off by kicking me in the jaw…hard breaking it. All I saw then was him laughing then it went black. I still had Fang's phone with me.


	2. Rescue

Fang POV

I'm all locked up. I'm back in a dog crate. Max! Max is in trouble. I need to help her. I can't help her. I need her. Max! …Max! …Max…don't…die…

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I wake up in a puddle of cold sweat. What a nightmare. I was on edge. 'Knock knock' "Fang can I come in?" It was my little sister Angel. She and her older brother the gasman are the only real siblings out of the 5 of us. Iggy lives with some people he calls his parents as do Angel, Gazzy and I. Nudge lives in basically a closet or mall. Ha oh well, but we all escaped from "The School."

"What Angel?" I asked before answering her question. She came in anyways. "Your friend Max is in trouble…" she said seriously. "How do you know Max?" I jumped up. "Duh! Did you forget about my magic mind or something?" She said like a brat would…like Hillary! "No I didn't forget and where is she?" I asked curiously. "How should I know? I'm magic not a miracle." She said being a brat again. "Tell mom and Gazzy that I'm not eating breakfast." I said putting on a shirt and some jeans. "Okay." Angel said cheerfully leaving my room. I jumped through my closed window and uncurled my wings flying towards the high school.

Angel POV

"Mom Fang broke another window!" I yelled hoping to get him in trouble. I could hear mom cursing from the kitchen. Since Fang sleeps on the ground floor and the rest of us sleep upstairs. It was so easy to read Fang's mind. Lately all it is is… Max. Max. Max. I know exactly who she is though. I just can't believe Fang doesn't remember his own neighbor. Ha, well I hope she remembers me. I know she doesn't remember Fang. I need to round up the gang though. Max is in trouble and I know the rest of us are stronger than any eraser. "Okay honey get Gazzy up it's time for breakfast." Mom finally replied to me. "Okay mommy!" I yelled because mom is funny when she gets mad.

I ran upstairs and opened Gazzy's door quietly. I sneaked up on him and jumped on him and yelled, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" "GAH!" Gazzy yelled as he got up. I got off him and laughed for a while. "Jerk." I heard him whisper in Fang's voice. "I know you are but what am I?" I said in response. "I just said jerk but I guess you could be a bit-"He was interrupted by mom yelling at to come downstairs. "Sorry what was that?"

I said running downstairs. I sat at my seat at the table. Being 9 years old I don't have to worry about Gazzy beating me up any more because my muscles are starting to develop. Gazzy is 11, Nudge is 14, and Iggy, Fang and Max are 17 now. Oh and Ella is like 15 or 16 I don't remember. Oh well. I took Celeste and put her on the table and ate my pancakes and eggs. "Time for school." Gazzy and I grabbed our book bags and I got on my bus to the elementary. As Gazzy got on his bus to go to the middle school. Nudge is a freshman and Iggy, Fang and Max are seniors at the high school. I sat next to my friend Madie in our seat.

Max POV

I woke up behind bars and barely able to move. My jaw and leg were hurting a lot. I saw a mirror on the opposite side of the room and saw that my face was bruised and clawed up. Oh well I looked harder in the mirror to see where I was and saw that everything was white…I was back at the school. Crap… I saw a table sitting behind my dog crate that had Fang's phone on it. Shoot! I turned around slowly in the crate and reached for the phone only to get my arm clawed up by Ari. Jeez where did he come from?

Jeb walked up to my crate and knocked on the crate. I didn't look having a plan in my head. He put his hand in my crate to poke me and I turned swiftly and bit his hand as hard as I could. "Ouch! Maximum calm down!" He yelled at me and I grinned evilly. Only to get stabbed with a needle, in the arm. "What was that?" I yelled. "Your punishment." Ari said cheerfully. "Ari stop it. Maximum it was a test." Jeb said. "Why do you want me?" I asked growling. "So we can test your functions Maximum, we've been looking for you for 3 years." Jeb answered softly.

"What's so good about me? What about you're other tests?" I questioned him angrily. "Well they all died off, except you and your flock Maximum." Jeb explained. "Flock?" I said actually confused. "Oh well you don't remember do you. Angel? Gazzy? Iggy? Nudge...Fang?" He said holding Fang's phone in front of me. "Give me that!" I yelled, grabbing for the phone.

"No I don't remember them but I know Nudge Miller and Fang Walker. My sister Ella Martinez is dating Iggy Griffiths. But who's Angel and Gazzy?" Suddenly I heard someone familiar's voice in my head. I don't know who it is though. "Max. Max do you hear me?" it was a little girl. "Yeah I hear you." I thought in my head. How weird does this get? "Do you remember me…It's me Angel." I sat there for a second thinking then my past flashed before my eyes. "Angel!" I almost yelled her name out loud.

"Max you remember! Oh well I know where you are I sent Fang to find you only to by me some time to round up the others. I have a lot of explaining to do." She said…more like thought, quietly. "Ok I'll wait for you." I thought. Then she was gone. I open my eyes not remembering I closed them and felt a sharp pain in my arm as Ari reached through and clawed me again. "What are you doing brat?" He said obviously angry. "Thinking with a brain that's bigger than a peanut, unlike you." I said in response to his question. He growled then bit my good leg as hard as he could, breaking my skin and then released. I covered my legs and curled into a ball before passing out again.

Fang POV

When I landed at the high school I looked everywhere then I got an I.M. from Angel.

To: Fangluvsblack

From: Angelissweet

Hi Bro I got the flock and we r headed towards u and we r goin to save Max

To: Angelissweet

From: Fangluvsblack

Ok and u said u don't know where max is…liar

Angel POV

As soon as I got Fang's reply I uncurled my wings for the 1st time in about 3 months and it felt so good. So did the others. Once we got in the air Iggy asked me a question "What are we doing anyways Angel?" I forgot to tell them all. "Do you guys remember Max? She started going to the high school where Fang, Iggy, and Nudge go to school and befriended Fang and maybe Nudge. She already knows you Iggy she's Ella's sister. Gazzy I'm just hoping you remember her because she misses all of us a lot." I explained. "Well I know what we are doing now. I remember Max vividly as the girl who likes killing!" Gazzy said happily I smiled and explained what happened to her. After we got Fang we were headed towards the school. BTW I hate that place!

Fang POV

I haven't seen Nudge since yesterday wow has she grown I chuckled softly so no one could hear me. We took off and soon arrived at the prison we all called home. Angel really has gained more leadership skills. "How do you all know Max anyways? Besides you Nudge, and Iggy." I asked. "You forgot too didn't you? What happened to them Angel why don't they remember?" Gazzy asked. Angel replied saying "I don't want to tell you but I will. Well Max and Fang got caught at age 15 and were given a shot to make them forget about each other then we all disappeared and laid low. Max started to get sick until she found a home with Dr. Martinez and her and Ella slowly have been trying to get Max to remember. Apparently they forgot about telling her about Fang and the rest of us."

"Wait why would scientists make Max and I forget about each other and you guys?" I asked. "Well you and Max became to close and the rest of us started to split away from the flock slowly and they didn't want that so they took you guys and did that stuff to you. We all feel kind of bad about that though. You guys were kinda cute together." Suddenly I felt pain and sadness. My dream from the night before seemed so real and now I knew why. It was when they had caught us.

Max POV

After finding myself back in an enclosed arena area being chased by erasers…again I knew nobody was coming we fly at 250mph sometimes and they still aren't here. "Max. We are here we are trying to sneak in to cause less damage to the workers. Ha, but anyways we see you and we are making a plan." It was Angel in my head again.

"You haven't even made a plan?" I thought while killing an eraser. "No we had to get Fang before he destroyed the high school looking for you. He still doesn't remember the entire thing but some of it is coming back to him. Gazzy remembers you as 'The girl who likes to kill'. We all think it's hilarious." She said and I could almost hear her laugh from the…vents, then I saw a glimpse of a black figure sitting in a tree and I crashed into another tree nearby and fell to the ground.

After getting back I took off causing 4 erasers to stumble and hit the tree going unconscious. I laughed for a minute but got back into fighting stance. I took 1 last look at the tree with the figure and only saw a pair of eyes watching me. It was….Fang! "Angel! Angel is Fang with you guys or are you done planning and spread out?" I thought hoping she was reading my mind. "Huh? Oh yeah Fang is in that tree you keep looking in and he has knives I have my fists and feet!" I could tell she was excited.

Fang POV

I could tell Max knew it was me when she stopped looking at me and started fighting again. I felt so bad that I distracted her. She's too pretty to be running into trees like that. I wish I could be fighting alongside h-. "Your turn to stop being so nosey and pay attention to her when she dies." I could tell it was Ari. He was holding a knife to my neck. I swallowed a breath of air. I wanted to kill him but I knew if I tried he'd end up cutting me. "Fang!" It was Max, she saw me. "Max don't he'll kill me…or worse…you." I said and suddenly felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen.

Ari had taken out another knife and sliced part of my stomach, and watched as I fell out of the tree clutching my stomach in pain. "Fang! No!" Max started screaming. I could tell it was the first time in a long long time that she had cried. I wanted to set her in my lap and run my fingers through her hair telling her it would all be ok. Oh well, happy endings are only a fairy tale.

Nudge POV

I was in the security system room hacking computers and killing the footage of us. I don't want them remembering what we look like now that would be terrifying. After finally getting through all of the password crap, I got to the main data base and unlocked them. In about a minute I was done. I know Max would be proud of me. Gazzy and Iggy are on the opposite side of the room constructing a bomb which, if I do say so myself, will cause the entire building to burn down or at least end up in a 5 mile radius of the place.

Once the guys were done we put the timer on, we had 10 minutes to finish up here and nobody knows the password except Iggy to unlock the explosion. We put it in place and started to collect kids. We found Angel kicking eraser butt, except there was a problem I could tell. Where's Max and Fang! "Nudge their fine well, Fang's not but Max is fine, you know how big this room is they could be anywhere." Angel got inside my head. I looked at her and nodded as soon as she looked at me.

Max POV

I was killing every eraser in sight with sidekicks and karate chops. Except…where did Ari go? I was still limping form my broken leg. I was protecting Fang and as I stood there I noticed more and more blood was getting on the floor. I had dirt on my face and tear streaks down my cheeks. I had blood all over me. My hair was a mess. I was looking as best as I had been in…3 years! I killed the last eraser around me and then picked up Fang. This took a second because he's all muscle.

I headed towards where Angel and the others were. I looked through the sky light and saw Ari and Jeb escaping. I didn't care about Jeb right now I needed to kill Ari. All of us got outside and in the air before I heard a loud abstract noise. "I love Gazzy and Iggy" I thought as I saw debris flying all around. Fang. Fang was losing too much blood we had to get medical help. Who could help a bird kid? I didn't know any doctors that I trusted. Oh wait Ms. Martinez! She's a vet and I trust her. She's helped me before, like when I got shot in the arm/wing. I Know and trust her so we were off to Arizona.

When I tried to get the others to go home and I failed, we landed at my mom's house. I told the others to stay back and I handed Fang to Iggy, who held with ease unlike me. Trust me flying and carrying a dog was hard now my…best friend? 'Knock knock' I waited a second until Ella opened the door. "Max! You're safe!" She screeched and hugged me. Wait a second. She cares about me? I feel bad now. My mom came to the door. Tear streaks down her cheeks and tissues in her hands. I got treated to another hug from my mom and stepped back afterwards.

"You guys remember Fang? Well he goes to the high school and I met him…again. We got in trouble for texting each other in class so Mr. Fergusin took Fang's phone away. I went to school at around midnight last night and got the phone. Then my brother Ari, do you remember him? Well he attacked me and then he took me to the school. Then I saw Jeb and he gave me a shot and made me do tests for him.

Next I saw Fang hiding in a tree during one of my tests and ran into a tree. Then Ari cut Fang in the stomach so I killed off erasers and protected Fang who had fallen out of the tree. He lost a lot of blood and he's hurt I need you to help him mom. Please he's losing more blood as we speak." I motioned for Iggy to come out of the woods and Nudge tapped his hand 3 times.

Iggy carried Fang into the clearing and Dr. Martinez ran to go help Fang. She told Iggy to carry Fang inside. Iggy set Fang on the floor and I propped Fang's head up in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair. My mom made Fang's bleeding stop and wrapped him up. "He needs a lot of time to rest. Max that doesn't mean 5 days it means 2 weeks. His blood needs to fill his body again." My mom said. I put 1 of my hands down by Fangs hand and he held it. The other hand sat on his shoulder.


	3. Little Reunion

Fang POV

As I woke up from 4 days of sleep I realized that Max was sitting in my lap. My stomach had nearly healed. Ha, Dr. Martinez was wrong 5 days and boom done. I love my Maxie. I love her dirty blonde hair. I love her hazel eyes. I love her entire 5'8 body. She's beautiful in general; I just hope she always remembers that. Wait a sec she's all…mine! YES! I moved her off me when she fell asleep. I went and got some food and ate it. Then I went outside and grabbed a rose from Dr. Martinez's garden. I cut off all the thorns and set it down on the bed side table next to Max's bed. I wrote a letter too and set it down with the rose. I kissed her cheek softly then ran out the front door. I jumped into the air and uncurled my wings. I flapped hard and soared through the night sky. I looked all over the world looking for the man I wanted to kill the most…Ari.

Angel POV

I knew where Fang went. I know what's going to happen to him. Do you remember my doomsday prediction…how Fang will be the first to die? Well that didn't mean he was gonna die in that period of time it meant now… well, I hope you enjoyed reading from him. I sneaked into Max's room without making a sound and grabbed the letter. I analyzed Fang's hand writing and wrote a different letter that was in his handwriting. I took the old letter and hid it so that Max could never find it. Bye-bye Fang. Ha. Ha.

Max POV

I woke up to find that Fang wasn't beneath me anymore. He still needs to be healing where is he? "Angel do you know where Fang is?" I asked as I hid something from her. I had a new power…mind reading. "No of course I don't why would I know?" She said so innocently I actually would have believed her. "Liar, this is your handwriting that you copied off of Fang's letter!" I yelled at her. "What's going-on?" Gazzy said yawning. "Angel's lying to me about where Fang went!" I answered him by yelling. "No I'm not!" She screamed. I got inside her head to see if she was thinking about it. "All over the world to look for Ari? How stupid does he get?" I screeched. "How do you know…Maxie? She mocked me. "I'm a mind reader too stupid. I got up and smacked her face not to hard but hardish. "Max!" Iggy had walked out of his room when I smacked angel. "What she mocked me!" I pleaded. "So you don't smack a 9 year old when your 17!" He's so annoying. I read Angel's mind again and then ran into the kitchen and opened up the spices cabinet and saw a letter.

I knew it was the real letter Fang had written me. I went into my room with the letter and read it while holding the rose he gave me with the letter. I love Fang he's so sweet I need to go after him.

'Dear Maxie,

I love you so much it's just I have to go get my revenge.' "Revenge doesn't fix everything…I would know. 'I know your saying revenge isn't everything and you would know or whatever. I know that It's just he put us in misery for years and I'm still for hurting you I'm all healed by now you were right' mad at him "5 days and you'll be fine." 5 days and I'll be all healed. I finally remember my past. Promise me you won't look for me.

Love, Fang

Fang…. Why would you leave me? I started to cry then after about 2 hours a grabbed some food then ran outside and soared into the sky. I'm going to find you Fang. I need you too.

Nudge POV

Well this was all going just wonderful. Gazzy is complaining about food. Iggy needs food to cook with. Fang and Max are sneaking out…again. Angel needs ice for her face. God Max why did you have to smack her? When she gets home I'm either gonna smack her or I'm leaving…for good! I went to my bedroom (Ella's bedroom) and sat on the bed. I fell asleep after a while thinking about what I should do. I am the oldest one behind the blind guy.

Fang POV

I could tell Max hadn't listened to me when I saw the most beautiful thing ever zoom past me. I hopped out of my tree and walked down main St. for a while. Looking in an occasional store every now and then. When I saw a jewelry store I stopped for a while longer than I had at the other stores. I saw a beautiful ring inside a glass case. Apparently I had been standing there for a while because some kid ran into me and made me visible again. He stood there in shock for a second then I grinned and ran into the street just as a car was coming and took off a split second before the car would have hit me. The kid almost passed out and I flew into the night sky following the moon. Until I bumped into something.

Max POV

I ran into someone that was in big trouble. "Fang there you are! What the heck were you thinking?" I hadn't noticed I was in tears as I yelled at him. After a couple minutes of me yelling and him not saying anything he grabbed me and me sit in his arms like a baby. "What are you doing?" I said as I curled in my wings. I knew he wouldn't let me go until I stopped yelling at him. "Maxie I left because I thought you'd be happier without me." Fang sounded so upset. I had an idea. I turned so he was holding me like a toddler and got inside his mind. "I love you…." I thought into his head. He blinked for a second to get what just happened and almost dropped me till I yelled again. He almost at lightning speed held me tighter to him. "I love you too." He thought and then started nuzzling my neck. I moaned a small moan. "Fang we are still in the air." I thought. "I know Maxie." He thought without stopping what he was doing. "Someone could see us." I thought into his head. Without answering me he went and sat down on the Eiffel Tower where nobody but a really important person could go…the very top. "What are we doing in Paris?" I said out loud.

"I have no idea." Fang stopped what he was doing and started to talk. "I remember now" he said during our silence. "What?" I didn't know what he was talking about. "I remember." He said it more slowly this time. I smiled and started to act like I was gonna kiss him on his lips then I moved down to his neck and he sighed. He curled his wings in. I almost smiled and moved to his earlobe and started to lightly bite his ear. I heard him moan and he pulled me away so he could kiss my lips. I melted like butter sitting there. "Are we gonna do this outside?" I asked breaking the kiss then quickly rejoining. "I guess." He thought knowing I didn't want to break the kiss. I read his mind and thought "It'll be cold though. I thought. He took off his shirt then uncurled his wings and wrapped them around us to keep me warm. I traced his abs and stopped kissing him. He was so muscular. I love him so much. I felt him pull me closer to him. His hands were wrapped around my waist and I was sitting in his lap. I looked him in the eye and smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his chest and wrapped my legs around his waist. His hand slowly started to creep up my back under my shirt. His hand stopped at my bra hook. He unhooked it with one hand quickly. Almost as if he had done this before. He took my shirt off and tossed it to a different area on the top of the tower. I smiled and he pulled my bra off. I held myself to him now for warmth. I felt his pants rise up and I smiled. I rubbed my hand over his companion and he moaned. I had the biggest smile ever. I laid my head back on his bare shoulder and wrapped my arms and legs around him. I wanted him really badly. He could tell and undid his belt and pants. I looked at him and kissed him a little more passionately. He pulled off his pants and boxers at the same time. I felt his tongue trace my lower lip asking for entrance and I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. Our tongues danced around in my mouth. He was undoing my pants while I kissed him. He pulled off my pants and underwear. I knew this would end well. I laid his head back on the floor and kissed my way down to his companion. I started to lick the tip and then put the whole thing in my mouth. He was huge. I am so lucky I called dibs on him. I could tell he was moaning and moved back up his body and started to kiss him again. He flipped us over so he was on top of me and a laid my head down. He traced a circle around my breasts. H started to my nipple with his tongue then bite down slightly and I moaned while he did this. He moved his way down to my slit. We made love to each other at the top of the Eiffel tower. It was amazing. Until we fell asleep naked, on top of the Eiffel tower, being covered by only Fang's wings.

Fang's POV

Did my dream finally come true? I couldn't tell until I noticed I was naked. I pulled Max closer to me. I ran my fingers through her hair. What happened was a little uncalled for but I liked it! I started to massage her breasts while she slept. "Fang…" I heard her mumbling my name in her sleep and smiled. "Fang..!" She was getting louder. Crap! Max sweetie please be quiet. I heard someone coming and quickly put on my boxers and my jeans. Then I put her bra on her and her jeans panties and shirt on her. Wow she slept through it all. Just as someone came into a visible area, I picked Max up and dived off the tower. We flew all night long. She was a little heavier than I thought she'd be but that just means there is more to love. I chuckled softly and landed in front of a forest. I set her in a tree then went back to the jewelry store. I made myself invisible. I could now move and be invisible. I sneaked inside an open window and grabbed a piece of jewelry that I had to get then grabbed a box. I put jewelry in the box then put the box in my pocket. I went back to the forest and set her in my lap and leaned against a tree. "I love you Maxie." I said silently. She smiled in her sleep and I very gently kissed her forehead. Then I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Gone

**Nudge POV**

I'm leaving! I've had it with the two of them sneaking off to get together. I grabbed my favorite outfits and some granola bars from the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle and filled it with ice water. I took some money from Iggy's wallet. I kissed Gazzy's cheek and hugged him. He has always been my favorite out of the flock. I told him I'd be back soon, but that was a lie. I sneaked out with my bag of food, clothes, money, and water. I love Gazzy so much it was hard to leave but I had to. I took off and saw Gazzy watching me leave. I had told him not to tell the others I had left unless they asked and don't tell them where I had went. I only told him where I was going so if he eventually got tired of the two lovebirds he'd come find me.

Max POV

Well…waking up in a forest with a perfect view and a perfect person under me was a pleasant morning. Fang looked tired and sexy. He had no shirt on and I was…dressed? How did I end up dressed? I felt a hand rub my soft spot between my wings and I arched my back into Fang's lips. He stopped rubbing that spot and started squeezing my butt. I moaned a little and licked his lower lip. He opened his mouth a little to deepen the kiss. I love you Fang. I love you so much. As we made out in the tree I got a bad feeling and stopped. I could tell Fang was upset. "So when are we going home?" I asked and almost whined that I couldn't feel his lips. "I guess now." He said scooping me into his arms and flying towards Arizona. He held me close to him and I think I fell asleep again.

Fang POV

Max had fallen asleep in my arms and I stopped at lady liberty and set Max down on her head.

I went to town and grabbed a couple hot dogs and a soda. I flew back up to the crown of the statue. Max was freaking out because she woke up and I wasn't there. "Fang!" She ran up to me and hugged me after I set the food down. "Yes baby?" I asked. "I thought you left me again." She said and I noticed she had been crying. "I would never." I held her close to me. "Good." She sounded sad still. I saw a figure in the distance. It had a…gun. I uncurled my wings and covered Max with them. She got a confused look on her face but I covered her body entirely. She and I heard the gun fire and I heard her gasp. She went to grab my hand as I fell off the tower and she didn't get a good grip so I fell from the tower bleeding and shot…again.

Max POV

"FANG!" I screamed as he fell 305ft. I uncurled my wings and dived off the crown of the statue of liberty and grabbed him. We landed safely on the ground and I laid his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair like I always do when I get upset about something. I found a bench and sat him down there. "Max don't leave me here." I heard him whine as I started walking away. "Fang I'll be back I promise." I ran then flew into the air. I saw the assassin and flew over to him and punched him hard in the gut. He was not getting away this time. "Maxie I'm so glad you could join me in the death of your little boyfriend." I wanted to punch Ari again but him and his knives were going to kill me. I felt him fly awkwardly holding me towards Fang. "Ari let me go now or I'll join you as you die." I wanted to yell. "Maxie…darling I can't let you do that. I'm your brother." Ari was so annoying sometimes. "Max what's going on who is that person with you?" Fang was still alive. "Tell him and I'll make sure you're the one killing him." Ari whispered in my ear. "I'm just talking to a guide Fang." I lied and felt pain. "Good girl Maxie. Now take this knife." He put the knife in my hand and used duct tape to keep it in my hand. I growled and he grinned. "Maxie…kill him." Ari whispered in my ear. I tensed up and felt something poke my back. Ari took a gun to my back. "Max I love you. Is the tour guide person helping you?" Fang said and I felt crushed. Kill my boyfriend or be killed by my brother. I took my other hand without the knife and rubbed it on his forehead. "I said kill him." Ari jabbed the gun harder into my back. "Yeah he's helping me." I said and started crying and tried walking away and Ari stopped me. "What?" I growled at Ari. "You can't leave now…Maxie he needs you." Ari made me want to die right then and there. He wrapped his arm with the gun around my chest and held it to my stomach. "Why do you want him dead Ari?" I asked. "Well he's going to hurt you sissy and I love you." He said mocking me and I just cried harder. "Fine then I'll kill you." He said then almost immediately shot me in the stomach. He ran off and disappeared. I stood up and slowly walked over to Fang. I grabbed his hand "Get up Fang." I said weakly. "Fang I need you to get up." Fang slowly started to get up. "What's wrong Maxie?" he said sadly. "I need…to…get home." I said feeling weaker than ever. Fang felt my forehead as he opened his eyes. "Maxie you feel sick." He said. I just smiled weakly at him. "Max? Are you okay?" He sounded worried. "How do you expect me to get us home?" he asked almost angrily. "Just…help…me." I said slowly. He had gotten shot in the wing and I knew he went into shock when he fell off the tower.


	5. News

Fang POV

Max? I sat there shaking her limp body. "Max wake up!" I can't believe it but I cried. "Maxie I need you please wake up!" I couldn't believe what she just told me. Stupid person then I looked at her hands and saw a knife in her hand. It was duct taped to her hand. The knife had blood on it. Did she stab herself? I saw blood on her face and tear streams down her cheeks. "Did I hurt her?" I was so confused. I took the duct tape off her hand and took the knife out of her hand. I put it in my pocket and picked up max. I swam us to shore. I carried her to a hospital. "Please sir wait here in the waiting room." A doctor said holding me back so I couldn't go with Max. A nurse came out and talked to me. "So your name is…Nick Walker correct?" "Yeah. Is max ok?" I was very impatient. "Sir she'll be fine do you guys have parents?" "Yes her mother is named Dr. Valencia Martinez. My mom is named Anne Walker. Please let me see Max now." I stood up and the nurse pulled on my arm. "So Nick how did this happen?" I don't know I got shot then I opened my eyes and she was dying." I explained. "Nick did you say you were shot as well?" She sounded worried. "Yeah but I'll be fine I just want max to be okay." "Nick come with me." She led me into a room and locked the door. She turned on the light and I noticed she was pulling me towards her. I was so confused. "Don't worry you'll be fine." I realized that I still didn't have my shirt on. I got a little uneasy about what she was doing. "So is she your girlfriend or something?" She asked me. "Yeah she's my girlfriend." I was so confused. "Oh well she won't mind." She had pushed me against a wall. "What are you doing?" I was worried now. "Helping you feel better." She started kissing me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't know what to do. I pushed her a little. She stopped kissing me and started to strip. My eyes just widened. "Are you feeling better now?" She was pretty but I wasn't into her as much as I was with max. She started kissing me again pressing her chest against mine. I felt weird so I shoved her onto the ground. "I'm taken thank you very much." I said angrily and walked outside and back to the waiting room. I saw Max's doctor talking to the front desk nurse. I walked into Max's room. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her cheek lightly. "Max Just know that I love you and I'm sorry." I said and then walked outside of the hospital. That wacko nurse came outside and smacked me. I stood up at lightning speed and towered over her. "Why did you throw me like that I was helping you because you like that ugly girl." She was mad. "I love that ugly girl in that hospital room. I will never like a dirty Freak like you!" I yelled at her. "Well I hope your happy…you pretty much killed her." She mocked me I wanted to kill her. "Say that again one more time and see what happens." I growled. "Fine, you killed her!" I grabbed her and uncurled my wings and flew into the sky and held her by her foot. "Don't say that again. Understand me?!" I yelled at her. "Yes. Okay fine just don't let me fall!" She started crying. I took her by the ankle down to the ground and dropped her on her back. "Just leave me alone." I said and walked back inside. "Nick, I'm sorry to say but Max is terribly injured she will need to recover for a couple months. Also after about 8 months start bringing her back weekly." The doctor said. "Why? We live in Arizona. You want me to bring her back every week after 8 months from Arizona to New York?" I was confused. "No it's just…she's pregnant." My jaw dropped. "Can I see her?" I could barely say that. "Sure." I walked into Max's room and sat on the bed next to her. "Fang? Hey why are you acting weird?" Max asked. "The doctor didn't tell you yet? Oh well I'm gonna be a daddy." I looked at her and she started crying. "Max! Don't cry this is a happy moment." I started to get scared. "Fang I'm not sad I'm crying tears of joy." She kissed my cheek lightly. "Oh yeah I forgot to ask you something Maxie." I said and reached for my back pocket. "What?" she asked. I grabbed the knife it was still bloody. "Why was this duct tapped to your hand? Why was it bloody?" I was a little mad.

Max POV

"Oh, Fang the guide I was talking to was Ari. He shot you. So I went to kill him and he brought a knife to my neck and taped the other one to my hand and told me to kill you and if I didn't he'd shoot me. So I started crying and wouldn't do it so he shot me. I'm sorry Fang I just. I need. I love you." I wanted to hug Fang to me forever. "Maxie? Why didn't you just kill me?" Fang said sadly. "Fang do I make you unhappy? Is that why you're mad that I didn't stab you? What was I supposed to do? I need you." I started to cry again. He wiped away my tears and leaned his head down towards mine. "I'm not mad I just wanted to know why you would risk your life for mine." He whispered in my ear then kissed my forehead. "Well, like I said I need you…" I replied sadly. I felt that warm, soft and gentle hand touch my chin and pick my head up. Still looking down at my feet I felt his deep, black eyes stare into mine so I looked up at him. "I love you more than you could ever imagine. Nothing is going to change that. Now cmon I wanna go for a walk with you." Fang said softly. "Fang I'm in a hospital room critically injured…" I explained to him but he didn't listen to me. "Okay fine. Jeez what happened to my Maxie that didn't care whether or not she was injured or not she would do anything with me?" Fang was getting annoying. "Fang I'm not leaving this room until I feel better." I told him firmly but still nice like. So he walked out of the room which made me feel like he hated me now. I waited for like 5 minutes and then the door opened and a wheelchair rolled into the room along with Fang. "What are you doing?" I was getting angrier with him. He picked me up and put me in the wheelchair. "Fang if this is your escape plan it's not going to work." He didn't stop and started to take me outside. "Fang stop it. Fang. Fang I'm serious take me back. Fang! Fang listen to me!" I started to yell at him. "Calm down sweet thing. This is gonna be fun." I was so confused. Until he picked me up out of the wheel chair and flew into the air. "Fang you're gonna get in trouble." I told him. After around 2 hours of flying I fell asleep. Wow being pregnant is tiring.

Fang's POV

Max slept the whole time or at least until we got to Texas. "What are we doing in Texas Fang?" She sounded tired still. "We are going home remember. First I want to show you something." I made it sound like nothing.


End file.
